nightangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Curoch (The Sword of Power)
Curoch, also known as the Sword of Power, was a magical sword created by Jorsin Alkestes . History Created by Jorsin Alkestes and Ezra it is the companion to Iures. It is also called the Sunderer and is said to give the wielder near limitless power. The wielder can also change it's appearance at will. Because of its power, only a very strong magi, maja or vürdmeister can wield it without killing themselves. It is coveted by many and after being lost for ages it was found by Dorian Ursuul , Feir Cousat and Solon Tofusin . During the coup in Cenaria Solon used it to kill hundreds of Khalidorians, including several meisters and vürdmeisters present at the castle. While trying to escape from the remaining meisters Feir Cousat drops it and has to leave it behind. It is later found by a member of the Khaildoran army who disguises it and then leaves Cenaria with it, closely followed by a vürdmiester. Dorian sends Feir to find it shortly before arriving at Screaming Winds. Feir eventually finds the vürdmeister giving chase and kills him. Shortly thereafter Feir finds the camp of the Khalidoran soldier and kills him as well but is discovered by Lantano Garuwashi. Garuwashi and his band chase Feir all the way to Pavvil's Grove where there is an impending battle. Upon meeting them Feir attempts to intimidate Garuwashi by amplifying his voice and changing Curoch's appearance to look like Ceur'caelestos. Feir is unable to intimidate Garuwashi and has to fight him. During the fight, Ceur'caelestos, as it is now called, destroys Garuwashi's iron sword and replaces it. Garuwashi then wields Ceur'caelestos and Feir is forced to submit and serve him. This is also one of the only things that can destroy a ka'kari. This is demonstrated when Garuwashi duels Kylar and cuts him through his ka'kari. It would also permanently kill him as the ka'kari explains to Kylar that Jorsin didnt want anyone to get up after being killed, and wanted a way to control even the owner of the black ka'kari. During the battle against Khali's army of Krul and other things (which is the same army that Jorsin Alkestes and Ezra had to fight in Black Burrow) Dorian gets together the very talented hero's such as Kylar, Vi, and Durzo as well as some untalented such as Logan and Elene and using the powers of Curoch and Iures together aswell as controlling everybody's Talent, he destroys all the Krul and rebuilds the town to make it as amazing as it was in the days of Jorsin and Ezra. The Wolf later explains that Dorian also controlled The Hunter's power, or else they would not have had nearly enough power to do what they did. Abilities Sundering: Curoch is capable of cutting through almost anything instantly. Magic Amplification: Curoch is also capable of immensely increasing the power of a powerful mage, maja, or meister. Characters whom utilize this ability include: Solonariwan Tofusin, Khali, and Dorian Ursuul. Category:Weapons